Sky Lord (book)
|references=400 |authors=Martin Allen |illustrator=Tim Sell |coverillustrator=Les Edwards |year=June 9 1988 |number=33 |ISBN=ISBN 0-14-032601-4 |prevbookp=Slaves of the Abyss |nextbookp=Stealer of Souls |pufimage= }} :For other uses of '''Sky Lord', see'' Sky Lord Sky Lord is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Martin Allen, illustrated by Tim Sell and originally published in 1988 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 33rd in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032601-4). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation About Your Star System/Mission Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The player takes the role of Jang Mistral, a four-armed soldier from the planet Ensulina. His mission is to travel to Aarok, an artificial planet that has become a den of rogues and criminals, and capture a scientist named L'Bastin. The mission is doubly urgent because L'Bastin has reportedly created a species of Dog-headed humanoid called the Prefectas who are the ultimate warriors in the universe. Your Abilities/Combat The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *''Sky Lord'' features the stat of rating to determine the player's skill in piloting combat vehicles. It is a 1d6 roll where a 1, 2, or 3 means a rating of 3 and a roll of 4, 5, or 6 equals a rating of 4. The rating score is used to determine who fires first in such combat. If the player defeats an enemy whose rating was higher than their own, the player may add 1 point to their rating score at the end of the battle. - pg.16 *Uses Provision Tablets (restoring 4 stamina each) instead of regular Provisions. - pg.12 Equipment List *10 Provision Tablets *10 Credits Cover and Illustrations Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Les Edwards. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Tim Sell. There were 29 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 15, 29, 42, 56, 69, 89, 100, 114, 127, 140, 154, 167, 187, 204, 214, 222, 238, 249, 267, 282, 293, 309, 322, 335, 351, 365, 375, and 393. The inside front cover featured two diagrams for use during the course of the book, the artist of which is currently unknown. Some of the later reprintings of Sky Lord saw the diagrams go missing. Oddly readers found that this did not pose a significant impediment to their progress in the book. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Jang Mistral *Ben Frumpet *Bok *Brac *Brag *Bric *Broomhilda *Dr Strangething *Fog Farkin *Gnasha *Jym Ego *King Vaax *Kogo *Krill *L'Bastin *Ludo Kludwig *Marsatu *Queen Slin *Rhio *Sam *Schaine *The Deik *Woderwick *Zap *Zud Locations *Aarok *Cabrilow *Delphon *Dome of Marvels *Ensulina Encounters *17th-D Being *Aarok Spider *Angry Yellow Blob *Arm - Axe/Flail/Mace/Sword *Attack Whip *Auto-Drone *Bandit *Brambles *Bug-Eyed Corporal *Brute - Long-Armed/Red-Nosed/Toothless/Warty *Captain Big-Ears *Chef *Cyborg *Defence Module *Delphon Battleship *Duck-Bill Caterpillar *Epicurien *Fahbad Redneck *Fog Farkin *Glip *Gooblepotomus *Grasshopper *Green Giant *Gruesome Armatilda *Hulk - Big/Even Bigger *Humans - Bald-Headed Rogue/Feather-Faced Rogue/Foppish Dignitary/Hook-Nosed Dignitary/Insane Crewman/Lion-Masked Guard/Old Man/Pot-Bellied Cut-Throat/Red-Hooded Terrorist/Warder *Ixian *Killer Krun *Kogo's Chef *Light-Fighter *Little Robotoid *Ludo Kludwig *Marigold *Metal Hound *Mogs' Cutter *Mosquito-Craft *Mutant - Clumsy/Drooling/Green/Yellow *Mutated Rhino *Mutantoid *Noado the Bandit *Nob *Ogre-Oid *Pelhon Rangers *Pirate Drone *Pirate Launch *Prefectas - Crafty Corporal/Last/Pugnacious Private/Sergeant/Snappy Sergeant/Trooper *Robot Pathologist *Ruthless Rod *Scooter - Pilot/Trooper *Scorbeetle *Scuttlebug *Security Robot *Skimmer *Sky-Wasp *Smart Missile *Snout-Nosed Trooper *Space-Weed *Spider - Brown/Fat/Spindly *Spider-Guard *Swamp-Yacht *Valioog - Spike-Fighter/Starfire/Starfighter Further Notes *''Sky Lord'' is the last, to date, gamebook to use a science fiction setting. *Interestingly, where on the contents page the title of the game is listed for where to find the first paragraph, here it simply says "Countdown ...". *On the later Puffin sans-foil prints Spectral Stalkers is listed as "Special Stalkers". Errors Dedication Thanks to Keith, Richard, Andrew, Gail, Cugel, Mum and Dad - pg.4 See Also *''Clash of the Princes'' *''Deathlord'' Reviews External Links *Character Sheet Part 1 - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *Character Sheet Part 2 - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *Diagrams (Inside Cover) - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=77 Sky Lord at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050819022008/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb33.htm Sky Lord at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1988 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series